Byakuya's Origami Horror
by Amberle Snowdrift
Summary: One shot. What happens when a girl, whose specialty is origami, decides to torture Byakuya? Will Byakuya's sanity be ok?


_A/N: Well, My sister and I came up with this idea, and I thought it would be fun to type it out. Jaa, mina-san, enjoy!! Oh, and no offence, Byakuya fans. By the way, is a paper aeroplane counted as origami? Hmm…_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach. But I am still trying to get Tite Kubo to give it to me. Hopefully. _

It was just like any normal day in the 6th Division Captain's Office, what with dealing with endless piles of paperwork. Man, he needed a rest. However, little did he know that he would not be getting any 'rest' or nor was the day 'normal'. In fact, it was the most _not_ normal day, ever. And it all had to do with origami.

So, how harmful can origami be, you think. Yes, origami is not one bit harmful, unless you are talking about paper cuts. However, if the origami is _infused with magic_, then it's a total different story.

Not very far away, a girl with wild chocolate brown hair with matching chocolate brown eyes was smirking – yes, _smirking_ – at Byakuya. Now, let me warn you, that girl isn't just an ordinary girl. In fact, she's a witch. And origami is her specialty. And I don't mean _folding _origami – in fact, she's hopeless at that – but I mean _performing witchcraft_ on origami.

And for some reason, she hates Byakuya – hold it, Byakuya fans! – and she can perform witchcraft. Get the picture?

So, just like any normal day, high and mighty Byakuya was dealing with his paperwork, while thinking normal thoughts, like, _What is that Strawberry doing with my sister right now?_ , when all of a sudden, a paper aeroplane flew right past him, just _right_ under his nose.

Trying his best to keep up his 'nobles-do-not-bother-about-such-stuff' attitude, even though no one was watching, but hey! Nobles _always_ keep up with that kind of attitude even when no one is watching…right? However, curiosity got the better of him and he bended down to pick up that paper aeroplane.

He opened it, not knowing which instinct made him do it. Blank. Just a blank piece of paper. Losing interest, he placed the piece of paper down on the table beside him. Instantly, and yes, though this is impossible, the piece of paper grew hands and legs and jumped into the wastepaper bin. Byakuya felt his jaw hit the ground.

He rubbed his eyes. No, impossible. How can it happen? Byakuya shook his head, while trying his best to concentrate on his paperwork. He just didn't believe it. But then again, no sober person could. _Whizz_ [A/N: Well…I don't know what kind of sounds a paper aeroplane makes, so don't blame me. Another paper aeroplane flew past him. No, don't touch it! Don't touch it! He told himself. However, the paper aeroplane jumped – yes, _jumped_ – into the air all by its own and flew into the wastepaper bin. That was it.

"Renji!" the noble yelled for his crimson-haired fukutaichou.

"Yes, taichou?" Whoa! That was fast.

"Renji," he began, losing all his cool, "I saw paper aeroplanes! And one flew into the wastepaper bin all by itself! The other one sprouted hands and legs and jumped into the wastepaper bin!" Renji smirked. Gawd, he didn't know his captain had an overactive imagination. "_Yeah, and if that can happen, pigs can fly."_ Renji muttered to himself. However, Byakuya heard him.

"Turn a hundred and eighty degrees, Renji," his fukutaichou said. Instantly, he obeyed. He turned. And what he saw made his jaw hit the ground. He saw pigs. And get this, they were not just ordinary pigs. They were _flying origami pigs_. Clutching his poor forehead while muttering something about needing a beak, he made a run for it.

As soon as Renji left, a whole parade of origami animals entered the sixth division captain's office. Byakuya fainted.

Not very far away, a girl smirked. "Very well done, my servants. You may come back now." Watching her army of origami animals return to her side and unfolding themselves so they became just mere pieces of paper, the girl smirked – again – and said," Mission accomplished."

And then she left, but not without leaving proof that the whole origami thing had happened.

When Byakuya regained conciousness, he thought that every thing that had happened – or did not happen – was just a dream. However, when he looked into the wastepaper bin to confirm that, what he saw made him faint again. Yes, he saw two paper aeroplanes – and one of them with hands and legs.

Poor Byakuya. He needs a vacation. Badly.

_A/N: Whoa! Hold it! Don't ask why I would torture a guy so – ahem – hot in your opinion. I just…felt like it. So if you have anything against it, well, you know what? Forget it! Besides, I didn't say I was writing this to please your needs, or whatever, right? And there's always the 'x' at the top right hand corner of the window, you know? But as for the people who gave up minutes (or however long you took) to read this and didn't feel like clubbing me for torturing Byakuya, well, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!! )_


End file.
